Kron
Kron is an antagonist in Disney's 2000 movie Dinosaur. He is the leader of the herd that he is taking to the Nesting Grounds. He is the main antagonist of the film, along with the Carnotaurs, by whom he is eventually killed. He is stubborn, imperialistic and ruthless. He believes in survival of the fittest, regardless of weather it's a nameless memeber of the heard or his own right-hand man. He is voiced by Samuel E. Wright in the movie the same actor who voiced Sebastian the crab in The Little Mermaid. Personality Kron is hard line no non-sense leader. Beliving heavily in survival of the fittest he feels no pity for members of the herd who die along the way to the nesting ground. The exception being his sister who he genuinly cares for. While he seems cruel he's actully the closest to real animal behaviour of all the speaking Dinosaurs in the movie, most herds will willing let the sick and old be taken out by predators, this will both save the healthy members from injury, and will help the species on the whole. DINOSAUR (film) In the movie when Aladar and his lemur family are running from a pack of hungry raptor dinosaurs Aladar looks up and sees Kron leading the dinosaur herd to which Kron knocks him down and shouts "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Later Aladar meets two old dinosaurs named Baylene, Url, and Eema who say that Kron the leader is driving them unmercafully to the Nesting Grounds so when Kron walks by Aladar stops him and asks him if he could slow it down a bit for the old dinosaurs wo are having trouble keeping up. Kron replies sarcasticly "Let the weak set the pace? There's an idea". He than tells Aladar to let him do the thinking and to watch himself to which Kron's sister Neera replies to Aladar "Don't worry that's how my brother treats newcomers no matter how charming they are." The next day as the herd is traveling to get to the lake Kron tells his second in command Bruton to give orders that the Herd must keep up because if a predator catches anyone they're on their own. Kron drives the herd unmercufully across the hot sunny dessert until they finally reach the lake but when Kron reaches the top he and the rest of the herd see that the lake is a drybed caused by the fireball earlier in the film. Kron tells Bruton to take a scout and check the perameter for more water and he orders the herd to keep moving. Neera tells Kron that if they keep moving like this they'll lose half of the herd to which Kron replies "Then we'll save the half that deserves to live". Luckily Aladar found water by Baylene pressing down on her foot which caused water to come out of the ground but Kron pushes his way into it and dranks the water for himself showing no mercy for the herd. Later that night as Kron watches the herd sleep Bruton appears telling him that Carnotaurs are coming ,Kron promptly berates him for leading them to their location. As Kron moves the herd Neera and Aladar approach and ask what was going on, to which Kron says that the Carnotaurs are coming and if they don't move they'll catch up to them. Aladar tells Kron that the old ones won't make it to which Kron says they'll slow down the predators. Aladar tries to stop the herd but Kron pushes him down and tells him that if ever interfears again he will kill him. Kron then pushes Neera along with the Herd while Aladar stays behind with his family, Eema, Baylene, and Url. Kron continues to push the herd on unmercufully until they reach the rocky hill entrance into the Nesting Grounds. Kron orders the herd to start climbing up the hill to which they do until Aladar appears telling Kron to get the Herd out of there because a Carnotaurs coming and that he knows a safer way to the Nesting Grounds because they can't get over the rocky hill because there's a sheer drop on the other side. Kron won't listen and begins beating Aladar up but Neera stands up for Aladar and pushes her brother away from him and follows Aladar and so does the Herd except for Kron who continues up the hill. Before Aladar and the Herd can leave the Carnotaur appears but Aladar and the Herd manage to stand together and pass the beast. Than the Carnotaur sees Kron and starts to climb the hill after him. Kron makes his way up the hill but when gets to the top he sees that Aladar was right about the sheer drop. Kron tries to fight the Carnotaur but the beast grabs him by the neck and throws him up against a rock but before it can finish him Neera and Aladar come and knock it off the cliff. After killing the carnotaur Neera rushes to Kron's side but is too late to save her brother as he had died in the battle. Aladar nuzzles Neera and together they lead the Herd to the Nesting Grounds. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:characters Category:disney charctets Category:Animals